PineClan
This clan is owned by Xain and co-owned by PrincessMelody so to join you must leave a message on the clan talk page and wait for their approval. Please read the Rules listed beneath the description before joining the RP. Description PineClan is one of the clans that border SnowClan and StoneClan and often have border disputes with them. PineClan is also a clan that follows the path of StarClan and their noble warrior code, they are Fiercely loyal and can be wily at some points. PineClan lives in a large Pine forest that borders the mountains were SnowClan and StoneClan live and also border the moorland where HeatherClan resides. PineClan cats eat a large variety of birds including: Thrushes, Crows, and Eagles, but will often catch fish from the small stream that runs through their territory. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission * No sex scenes, including rape. (This is a PG clan) * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * No excessive swearing * Do not try to change whatever is happening in the roleplay quickly * No green, blue, red, pink, orange, and purple pelted cats * Please do not RP one's cat without permission. (This applies to Owners as well) * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner * No abnormal prey EX: Badgers, Wolves, Deer, etc. (You may only catch prey that are listed) * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * All people joining the clan must create at least three cats * No God cats (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * If a cat is inactive, they will be pronounced dead, and they will be moved to the Deceased characters section. * No winged cats * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from Xain * Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. * You may not have any cats named after the ones from the books. (EX: Graystripe, Fireheart, Yellowfang, etc.) * A queen can have no more than four kits at a time. * If you continue to break these rules, your cats will be exiled or pronounced dead. * If a leader is not active at the moment. The deputy takes over the jobs. * HAVE FUN (The same rules apply to StoneClan, SnowClan, and HeatherClan) Allegiance 'Leader' Thornstar - brown she-cat with deep green eyes, is the only cat that has a rose as skirt like a female deputy,but this time is a rose (Melody) 'Deputy' Barknose - Dark brown Tom with green eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Pebblepaw 'Medicine Cat' Redtuft - Dark ginger tabby Tom with amber eyes. (Xain) 'MCA' Beechpaw - Light brown Tom with amber eyes and long legs. (Sage) 'Warriors' Littlefrost - small gray tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Cloverpaw Ivypelt - Pure white she-cat with pale silver spots. (Xain) Mintfur - Pinkish grey she-cat. (Xain) Sandtuft - Sandy brown Tom with bushy fur on throat. (Xain) Apprentice, Moonpaw Snakefur - gray tabby Tom with fur forming arch over eye. (Xain) Apprentice, Hailpaw Frostpetal - light gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Bumblepaw Lilyrain - Toroiseshell she-cat with dappled face. (Xain) Robinwing - Creamy brown she-cat with white belly and paws. (Xain) Jaywhisker - Gray tabby Tom with scar on muzzle and nick in ear. Former rogue. (Xain) Apprentice, Meadowpaw Rainshade - silvery blue Tom with dark blue eyes. (Xain) Nettlestep - Black she-cat with white flash on chest and white tipped tail. (Xain) Apprentice, Riverpaw Squirrelfur - Brown she-cat with black belly and half black fluffy tail. (Xain) Cherryblossom - Dark red she-cat with a brown stripe on her back and green eyes. (Melody) Oceanbreeze - Russian Blue she-cat with white paws,tail and yellow eyes. (Melody) Apprentice, Sunnypaw Petalfoot - Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes. (Crys) Maplefur - Brown furred Tom with blue eyes. (Sugar) Creamsplash - Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes. (Sugar) 'Apprentices' Moonpaw -- silver tabby with light blue eyes, quiet, yet very talkative when needed, or if it's something she's interested in. (Bird) Pebblepaw - Grey she-kit with white spots on her sides. She likes to pretend that she is a warrior and likes to fight with the other kits all around the camp. (Melody) Sunnypaw - yellow she-kit with light orange stripes on her face.She likes to hear stories about battles with other clans. (Melody) Riverpaw: Black tom with Green eyes. Shy, but very sweet. (Sugar) Cloverpaw - Black she-kit with deep green eyes (sage) Beechpaw - Light brown Tom with amber eyes and long legs. MCA (Sage) Meadowpaw- White she-kit with Brown tabby splotches. (Xain) Bumblepaw - gray Tom with Jet black paws. (Xain) Hailpaw - white Tom with stormy grey eyes. (Xain) 'Queens' Runningflower - Long legged calico she-cat with green eyes. (Sage) 'Kits' Runningflower's Kits Expecting Sandtuft's kits Others (Unknown Mother or Father) Mosskit-Light brown she-kit with yellow eyes(Melody) Brackenkit - pale ginger Tom. (Xain) 'Elders' Swampbush-Brown and yellow She-cat with brown eyes (Melody) Lionmane - Pale golden Tom with thick fur on throat like a lion. Former Medicine Cat (Xain) Former PineClan Members Former PineClan Members Archives Archive 1 RPG Center "Help!They are tring to hurt me!" Pebblekit yelled.A swarm of bees were after her,AGAIN!She splashed on the little stream "Woah!You have a bee string on your paw,come on,to the Medicine Cat" Cherryblossom carried Pebblekit to the Medicine Cat's den "Uhh,hello?" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 22:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((Sorry for not posting, I was eating dinner. So, that means Beechkit and Cloverkit are three moons old?)) Beechkit was busy watching the medicine cat den with his amber eyes when suddenly, something knocked him off of his paws. The kit didn't have time to react until his face was smushed into the dirt. He flailed his limbs around, but it was useless. "Got you!" came a familiar voice. Cloverkit stood on top of her brother, proud that she had knocked him down. "Cloverkit, get off of your brother at once and apologize to him!" Runningflower ordered as she walked over to her kits. "I was just playing, he's no fun," Cloverkit meowed as she freed her brother from her grasp. Beechkit got up and stared at his sister, dirt covering his face. "All he does is collect herbs instead of playing like a normal kit." Sageflower101 22:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And that's HeatherClan territory." Sandtuft pointed with his tail towards a Maple tree filled forest, he was showing his apprentice: Moonpaw around the territory. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanbreeze ran inside the Medicine cat's den "Please hide me!" She meowed "So,what you think youre doing with my stick?" Cherryblossom said while entering to the Medicine Cat's den "Ugh ok..." Oceanbreeze handed the stick to Cherryblossom "Ok,thanks!Here you go Sunnykit" Cherryblossom gave the stick to Sunnykit "Yay!Thanks Cherryblossom!" Sunnykit smiled and ran off with the stick PrincessMelody (talk) 23:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Seriously make Sunnykit and Pebblekit apprentices they are way to old) "Thornstar!" Swiftfoot called. "Sunnykit and Penblekit need to become apprentices!" I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok" Thornstar answered (at the meeting) "So Sunnykit and Pebblekit will be Sunnypaw and Pebblepaw!" Thornstar said "SUNNYPAW!PEBBLEPAW!" The clan cheered "Oceanbreeze,you will be Sunnypaw's mentor while Squirrelfur will be Pebblepaw's mentor" Thornstar meowed while jumping off the highrock PrincessMelody (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sunnypaw! Pebblepaw!" exclaimed Beechkit at the meeting. He made his voice loud so that the new apprentices heard him. Cloverkit just sat near in the back and glared, not cheering at all. The kit was thinking about when she would have her cerimony, which wasn't until a few more moons. Sageflower101 22:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once the cheering died down Lionmane stepped forward. "Thornstar I have grown way to old to continue my duties." He looked at Redtuft. "Redtuft has learned all there is to become a medicine cat therefore I wish to become an elder." Gasps echoed through the clearing. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonpaw looked at HeatherClan territory, and nodded, looking at her mentor. 23:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And if you look over at the mountains you can sort of see the cave were StonClan lives." Sandtuft nodded to a few small mountains. And the mountains that are next to them but higher are SnowClan's. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uhh...ok" Thornstar said "Well,that is all for this reunion,thanks for coming!" Thornstar meowed "You are a medicine cat!I am so happy!" Cherryblossom said to Redtuft "Come on,time to go" Oceanbreeze said "Border patrol is calling our names!" Oceanbreeze meowed to Squirrelfur and Cherryblossom PrincessMelody (talk) 00:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thornstar was so rude!" Mintfur murmured to Jaywhisker as they padded away. ... (Small Time skip) Redtuft padded out of the nursery after delivering His sister, Squirrelfur's and her mate Barknose's kits: Meadowkit and Bumblekit. "That took a while." Redtuft mewed to Mintfur and Jaywhisker who were sharing a vole, the two had become mates last moon and they were happier than ever. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit and Cloverkit stuck their heads into the nursery to look at the new kits. Their mother had taken the two out before they were born, since she said that they were too "young" to see birth. "They're beautiful," Beechkit meowed, his amber eyes focused on the two kits. "They're just a waste of space," Cloverkit said in an annoyed tone before stalking off. "Congrats!" Runningflower meowed, glaring quickly at her daughter before looking back to the two new kits. Sageflower101 01:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I found a kit!" Oceanbreeze yelled while carrying a kit on her mouth "Let me go!" The kit hissed "Its ok you are safe here,welcome to PineClan" Sunnypaw said trying to sound nice "MOMMY!" The kit yelled "Ow,its ok!" Pebblepaw said "What is your name sweetie?" Cherryblossom meowed "I am...Mosskit" The kit meowed "Nice name!" Oceanbreeze said while placing the kit on the floor "Thornstar,come take a look at this!" Sunnypaw said "Ok!" Thornstar said while walking to the kit "Hmm,a kit huh?She looks like a three moon old" Thornstar meowed "Ok,you can stay here,we will take good care of you" Thornstar said to the kit "Yay..." Mosskit cheered (a hour later,by the nursery) Mosskit explored the nursery and saw two kits around,she walked to them(Sage,the two kits I am talking about are Beechkit and Cloverkit) "Umm,hello" Mosskit meowed in a shy voice tone PrincessMelody (talk) 01:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Great, more kits," Cloverkit huffed. Beechkit gave her a nudge and Cloverkit then meowed half-heartedly, "I mean welcome to PineClan." Beechkit just rolled his amber eyes and padded over to Mosskit. "Hi, I'm Beechkit, and this is PineClan. That's my sister, Cloverkit, just ignore her, she's in a mood. What's your name?" Runningflower just watched the new kit talking to her son, not recognizing her. The queen then realized that it must be Mosskit, the kit that was found earlier by Oceanbreeze. Sageflower101 02:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am Mosskit,nice to meet you!" Mosskit meowed "Is your sister ok?" She asked while licking a wound on her paw PrincessMelody (talk) 02:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She's fine, she's just always like that, believe me," Beechkit meowed. "Sometimes I wounded if she has thorns in her bedding. Anyways, nice to meet you, Mosskit." Cloverkit just let out a low growl escape her throat before getting onto her paws and padding out of the nursery. I can't wait to be an apprentice so I can get away from that mouse-brain, Cloverkit thought to herself, referring to Beechkit. He's going to be too busy playing with herbs to bother me. Sageflower101 02:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Looks like she woke up by the wrong side of the nest" Mosskit meowed "Are you scared of spiders?" She asked PrincessMelody (talk) 02:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No...but I'm afraid of...snakes..." Beechkit meowed. He shivered a bit when the vision of a giant snake trying to eat him suddenly flashed in his mind for a heartbeat. He just took a deep breath and focused on Mosskit once again. Sageflower101 02:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell that to me!I got one wraped around myself...I though I was going to die!It took two hours to get it off" Mosskit said "That was one of the worst days of my life" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 02:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So Oceanbreeze just took a kit she found in the forest and brought it here to keep?" Mintfur exclaimed. "That poor mother must be terribly sick." Jaywhisker shook his head. "Oceanbreeze should've never brought her here." Sandtuft snarled. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oceanbreeze its kind of crazy,what will happen if that Mosskit its from another clan?" Pebblepaw shivered PrincessMelody (talk) 14:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of being squeezed to death by a snake. The light brown kit just shook his head to clear his mind and looked back at Mosskit. Runningflower heard what the other warriors and felt a bit of fear go through her. What if Mosskit is from another clan? The calico thought herself before lifting up a paw to lick it. She tried to cover her face as she licked so nobody saw her fear. I hope she isn't. Maybe the other clans will understand... Sageflower101 14:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- A light gray Tom with a ragged pelt padded into camp nobody could see him only Beechkit could. "Hello Beechkit." The gray Tom mewed to the little kit. "I am Furzepelt." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So what do you kits do in PineClan?" Mosskit asked to Beechkit,not knowing there was another cat talking to him PrincessMelody (talk) 15:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We usually..." Beechkit trailed off and stared at the cat, not knowing who he was. "Who are you?" Beechkit asked, forgetting that Mosskit and the others were nearby. Sageflower101 17:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am Stagfur, an ancient PineClan leader." He flicked his tail. "Come, we must speak." He led the way to an old Pine tree. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonpaw looked at her mentor, slightly not sure what was going on, and she asked, "Do you want me to go hunt? Should I bring someone with me?" 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes go hunt." Sandtuft nodded. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit just looked around as if he was confused and then followed the strange cat to the tree. He had no idea what was going to happen or who this cat was. What was even weirder to him was how none of the other cats noticed them. Sageflower101 17:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stagfur sat down at the base and signaled for Beechkit to sit down. "You're probably wondering why nobody can see me." He mewed. "That's because I am long dead. But to the point." He paused then continued. "You have a big destiny ahead of you." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit sat down and suddenly realized why nobody saw this cat after he said something to the kit. He's a StarClan cat! Beechkit thought, amazement glittering in his eyes. Suddenly, he blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Destiny? What kind of destiny?" Sageflower101 18:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I can't say no more only that you must find the other three..." Stagfur faded. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The other three? What do you mean? Wait, come back!" Beechkit shouted these words as he tried to run toward theStarClan cat, but he faded just as Beechkit put his paws in front of him. Suddenly, a bush behind him started to rustle and Cloverkit stepped out of it. "Beechkit, who are you talking to?" she asked, not exactly caring. "Um, nobody," Beechkit said. He didn't want anyone to think he was crazy because he saw a StarClan cat. "Well, Runningflower is looking all over for you, get back to camp," Coverkit ordered before walking off. "Okay," Beechkit meowed before taking one last look to where the StarClan cat was. The tom then padded away with confusion in his amber eyes. Find the other three? What does that mean? ((I hope I'm not being annoying by asking this question, but are Cloverkit and Beechkit going to be apprentices soon?)) Sageflower101 18:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ya. When Melody is on they will become apprentices. BTW you said on Runningflower's page that she may have more kits with another mate. How about Runningflower and Sandtuft?) Redtuft padded out of the medicine cat den. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((Okay, I'll wait and if she likes him, then sure. XD)) "I looked everywhere for you, why did you leave camp?" Runningflower meowed as Beechkit padded back into camp. "I was just looking around, I didn't go too far," Beechkit said, the prophecy still fresh in his mind. "Be careful next time, I don't want you to be hurt before your apprentice cerimony!" Runningflower exclaimed, not trying to sound bossy but trying to make it seem like an order. "Okay," Beechkit meowed before padding back to Mosskit. Cloverkit just walked away and grabbed a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile. She plucked off some feathers and threw them in the air to bat at them. Sageflower101 18:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlestep padded over to Cloverkit. "Now now Cloverkit, we do not destroy the food StarClan has given us." She said in a stern voice. ... (Melody there is a rule where if the leader is not active at the moment the deputy takes over, Swiftfoot is going to start Cloverkit's and Beechkit's apprentice ceremony.) I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not destroying the food, I'm practicing my battle moves on its feathers," Cloverkit meowed, the quills falling to the ground beside her. "Fine, I'll stop." Sageflower101 19:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'm gonna Do the ceremony) Swiftfoot jumped onto the clan rock. "Let all cats join here beneath the clan rock for a meeting." After all cats gathered he spoke. "I know this is Thornstar's job but she is absent at the moment and I know two kits who are ready to become apprentices." He beckoned Beechkit and Cloverkit forward. "Beechkit and Cloverkit are six moons old. Cloverkit you will be known as Cloverpaw and Littlefrost will mentor you." He turned to Beeckit. "Beechkit you will be Beechpaw and Redtuft will mentor you." (Sorry Melody but Beechkit and Cloverkit needed to become apprentices.) I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((Sorry for not replying right away, I was in the shower.)) Cloverpaw padded over to Littlefrost when Swiftfoot announced her mentor. The black she-cat touched her nose reluctantly to the gray tabby and then looked up to the deputy. She couldn't wait to finally become a warrior. Beechpaw also touched his nose to his new mentor with excitement in his eyes. I can't believe I'm going to finally be a medicine cat! He thought to himself as visions of him healing other cats filled his mind. "Cloverpaw! Beechpaw!" Runningflower chanted her kits' names loudly, maybe even louder than the other cats. As it began to quiet down, the calico stepped up to the front of the crowd. "I have an announcement to make. I will be leaving my warrior duties and I will move to the nursery. I fell that it is my duty to help Squirrelfur's kits, Mosskit, and the future kits to come. I hope that is alright with Thornstar, Swiftfoot." Sageflower101 20:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm sure Thornstar will honor your choice." Swiftfoot bowed his head. "Runningflower, Runningflower!" The Clan chanted I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Runningflower! Runningflower!" Beechpaw began chanting his mother's name as the calico dipped her head and padded back to the nursery. Runningflower glanced at Sandtuft before padding into the entrance of the den. Cloverpaw just sat and watched, disbelief in her eyes. She wants to be a queen? But she doesn't have any other kits! Cloverkit thought this to herself, doubting her mother's actions. Sageflower101 20:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandtuft smiled and dipped his head to Runningflower. Robinwing who saw this happen murmured to Ivypelt. "I knew there was something going on between those two!" I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (sorry for not RP,was in the mall) Thornstar arrived to camp and climbed the highrock "What is happening here?" She asked Swiftfoot PrincessMelody (talk) 21:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (It's ok, plus I made Beechpaw and Cloverpaw apprentices.) "We'll in your absents I made Beechpaw and Cloverpaw apprentices." Swiftfoot dipped his head. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Meadow said SOD is not gonna attack,so...please make Swiftfoot's death quick,dont ask me how) "Ok" Thornstar meowed "If you need me I will be in my den,talking to StarClan" PrincessMelody (talk) 22:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Why isn't SOD gonna attack anymore?) Time Skip 3 moons An anxious crowd of cats waited by the medicine cats den. All of a sudden Redtuft padded out of the den his head hanging low. "Well?" Squirrelfur asked. "Swiftfoot is dead." "What!?" Robinwing exclaimed. "The Greencough was too strong that I couldn't save him." Redtuft shook his head sadly. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "NOOO!" Cherryblossom yelled "Who is the new deputy?" Oceanbreeze asked "I have no idea" Pebblepaw said "Well,who ever will be,he or she must be very nice" Sunnypaw asked (at the reunion) "I heard that Swiftfoot died,so I wanted to say who will be the new deputy" Thornstar meowed in the highrock "I hope its gonne be you!" Cherryblossom smiled to Squirrelfur "The new deputy is...Barknose!" Thornstar said "WHAT!?" Cherryblossom hissed "BARKNOSE!" Oceanbreeze cheered with the clan PrincessMelody (talk) 22:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- − ((This might be a weird question, but is it okay if I have Runningflower pregnant with Sandtuft's kits since there was a time skip?)) Beechpaw just sat at Swiftfoot's body which was slowly losing its warmth. "May you rest in StarClan," the apprentice whispered to his deputy one last time before padding out of the den to the crowd of cats. His ears were flattened to his head that was hung low due to grief. I wish we could have saved him... Beechpaw was too sad by Swiftfoot's death to cheer like he normally did. Sageflower101 22:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure! Do whatever you want sage!) (Btw Melody Thornstar is a little harsh XD) What! Redtuft thought with disbelief It should have been Squirrelfur! He snarled silently to himself ... Barknose stood up from his place beside Squirrelfur and their kits. "I promise to serve my clan with my life!" He declared in a powerful voice. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Runningflower lay in the nursery, her belly swollen with kits. She heard everything but she was too tired and sad to chant like she usually did. It wouldn't be about another moon before her kits were born, but they were already tiring enough. Beechpaw just gave an approving nod and tried to look happy, but he couldn't hide the fact that Swiftfoot's death and hurt him. The light brown tom just padded back into the medicine cat den and prepared some herbs for the old deputy's burial. ((Just so you know, there are herbs the cats use to cover up the scent of death.)) Cloverkit just sat in the back with a grump look as usual, but even she was a bit stun by the deputy's death. At least we have a new deputy now, she thought to herself, wishing it was her mentor, Littlefrost. Sageflower101 22:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I hope he does not lasts long" Cherryblossom though PrincessMelody (talk) 22:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Barknose, Barknose." The clan cheered, although the joy was mixed with sadness. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom ran to her den,crying "Be right back,gonna talk to her" Oceanbreeze meowed (at the warrior's den) "Did he really died?" Cherryblossom asked Oceanbreeze "Yes,he is with StarClan now" Oceanbreeze answered while cleaning the den "First Coalstripe,then Swiftfoot....whats next,an elder?" Cherryblossom meowed "I dont know!" Oceanbreeze said "I have a feeling that the clan is dying,cat by cat" Cherryblossom meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 23:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Barknose sat by the entrance sorting out the dawn patrols. "Mintfur, Sandtuft, and Robinwing go on patrol. And Rainshade and Nettlestep go hunting." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Redtuft, should I give some borage to Runningflower?" Beechpaw asked his mentor as he padded to the medicine cat. "I think she is expecting kits soon." Cloverpaw looked around for Littlefrost, hoping her mentor could take her battle training. The apprentice still wished he had been made deputy instead of Beknose, but the she-cat showed no sign of her disapproval. Runningflower just curled up in her nest and fell asleep. A tiny kick in her stomach woke her up suddenly, but nothing else happened. The queen just let out a small purr and fell asleep once more. Sageflower101 19:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redtuft nodded his head. ... "How are you doing?" Sandtuft padded into the nursery. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw grabbed some borage leaves off of one of the shelves, being careful not to crush them. The tom then left the medicine cat den and padded toward the nursery. Runningflower woke up and saw Sandtuft near the entrance. "Hello, I am doing fine," she half-meowed half-purred. She then saw Beechpaw pad into the nursery with leaves in his jaws. "You need to eat these, they'll help with your milk," Beechpaw meowed as he placed the leaves in front of his mother. "Thank you, Beechpaw," Runningflower said to her son before eating the leaves. They tasted very bitter, but the queen was sued to the taste from when she ate them before she gave birth to her first litter. After she swallowed them, Beechpaw dipped his head and padded back to the medicine cat den. Sageflower101 20:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wanna have the kits now) "Barknose." Mintfur mewed as she padded towards him. "I found this fish on a rock near the bank. It smells of HeatherClan." Barknose sniffed it. "That's HeatherClan alright." He mewed. "But I don't want to cause friction between the clans but ill send an extra patrol by the rive." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- (They'll be early, but okay. I'll just wait until a few posts have past.)) "What does HeatherClan want with our fish?" Cloverpaw hissed, overhearing the two. "Don't they have enough rabbits and squirrels running around in their territory?" The black she-cat dug her claws into the dirt in anger and imagined sinking them into a HeatherClan cat. Sageflower101 20:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cloverpaw!" Littlefrost called. "We're going to train with Jaywhisker, Frostpetal, Meadowpaw, and Bumblepaw." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG